nickelodeon_fantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
My Life as a Teenage Robot
My Life as a Teenage Robot (also known as ''Teenage Robot ''for short) is an American animated superhero science fantasy television series that originally aired on Nickelodeon from 2003 to 2009 for six seasons, each consisting of 13 episodes, and two film adaptations. For the first four seasons, it was produced by Frederator Studios in association with Nickelodeon Animation Studio and distributed by Paramount Television. For the last two seasons, it was produced by Billionford Studios in association with Rough Draft Studios and distributed by Nelvana. Set in the fictional town of Tremorton, the series follows the adventures of XJ-9, or "Jenny" as she prefers to be called, a robotic girl who attempts to juggle her duties of protecting Earth while trying to live a normal human life as a teenager. She was created five years ago, prior to the start of the series, by Dr. Nora Wakeman, an elderly robotics scientist who originally insisted on keeping Jenny's existence a secret from the world. Wakeman soon allows Jenny some more freedom, letting her socialize with the human population and attend public high school. Renzetti pitched the series to Fred Seibert's second animated shorts showcase Oh Yeah! Nicktoons and a pilot titled "My Neighbor Was a Teenage Robot" aired on January 5, 1999. Viewer approval ratings led to the commissioning of a 52-episode half hour series, which began production in 2001 and premiered on August 1, 2003. In 2004, production was halted in favor of a theatrical film, Teenage Robot: The Movie, released on January 27, 2006. 26 more episodes were ordered and the series ended with a TV film, Hardships to the Stars, aired on May 1, 2009. My Life as a Teenage Robot received mostly positive reviews and become one of Nickelodeon's top-rated and most popular series, tying with Danny Phantom ''for third place. It won six Primetime Emmy Awards, a Teens' Choice Award, an Annie Award, a Golden Reel Award, and an OIAF Award. It also spawned various merchandise, which includes five video games as well as a variety of toys, clothing, comics, home media, and album releases. The entire series as well as the two films are currently available for purchase on digital stores, including Nickelodeon's app. Overview Production Conception Writing Animation and music Cast Broadcast For ''My Life as a Teenage Robot, Nickelodeon ordered 52 episodes, which were produced from February 2001 through February 2004. In airing the show, Nickelodeon split the series into four seasons, each consisting of 13 episodes. My Life as a Teenage Robot ''was originally suppose to premiere in 2002 but was delayed to 2003. The show premiered in August 2003 and its first season ended in October of that year. In March 2004, the second season premiered and midway through that season's airing, Nickelodeon began airing the episodes out of production order. The third season premiered in May 2004 and aired concurrently with the second season. The second season concluded in November 2004 and the third season concluded in May 2005. Following the success of the first film adaptation made for theaters, ''Teenage Robot: The Movie, Nickelodeon renewed My Life as a Teenage Robot for 26 more episodes, bringing the series up to a total of 78 half-hour episodes in its entirety, and another film adaptation that would bring the series to a close. Nickelodeon split them into two seasons, a fifth season and a sixth season, each consisting of 13 episodes. Production of the series resumed in June 2006 and lasted through June 2008. The fourth season premiered in May 2006 and finished in June 2007. In the same year, the fifth season premiered in July and ended in October. Most of the sixth and final season aired throughout 2008, with the remaining leftovers in 2009. The series concluded with a second film adaptation made for television, Teenage Robot: Hardships to the Stars, in May 2009. Episodes International Reception Ratings and time slots My Life as a Teenage Robot premiered on Nickelodeon in August 1, 2003 at 8:00 P.M. EST and attracted 5.9 million viewers, making it the highest rated Nicktoon premiere in Nickelodeon's history at the time. 3.9 million of the viewers were children aged 6 through 12, with 1 million being teenagers aged 13 through 19, and 1 million being adults aged 20 through 25. In its first two years on air, 2 to 3 million viewers watched each new episode, its first three seasons totaling 26 to 39 million viewers. The episode in the second season, Victim of Fashion, was the most watched in the entire series' run, with over 10 million viewers. From 2006 through 2008, My Life as a Teenage Robot gained 46.5 million viewership, making it the second to third highest-rated Nicktoon alongside Danny Phantom. From August 2003 through August 2004, My Life as a Teenage Robot ''only aired every Friday evening, as well as every Saturday and Sunday mornings. Starting in September 2004, it began airing daily, including every Monday through Thursday on primetime. After the show's end in May 2009, reruns were changed to a different time slot to make way for newer programming on Nickelodeon at the time. It officially stopped airing reruns as a regular half-hour format on the network by late December 2011, but returned in March 2012 as an 11-minute segment on the revived hour-long block known as ''Nicktoon Planet ''until the block's end in February 2014. As of 2012, reruns air on and off on Nickelodeon's spinoff channel, ''Toonscoms. Critical reception My Life as a Teenage Robot received mostly positive reviews and became one of Nickelodeon's top-rated and most popular series. Awards and accolades Other media Home video Video games Comic books Films Music Theme park rides Merchandise